Honeyween
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Seharusnya liburan singkat itu menyenangkan untuk Alfred dan Natalya, tetapi, karena suatu sebab yang tak Natalya mengerti, dia diserang oleh hal-hal yang merusak perjalanannya. {au; based on urban legends} {2/2}
1. part 1

**Honeyween**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: America/Belarus. **Genre**: Supernatura/Horror. **Rating**: M. **Other notes**: AU, berdasarkan urban legend di Hawaii.

_(Seharusnya liburan singkat itu menyenangkan untuk Alfred dan Natalya, tetapi, karena suatu sebab yang tak Natalya mengerti, dia diserang oleh hal-hal yang merusak perjalanannya.)_

* * *

><p>.<p>

A/N 1: kutaruh di rate M karena ada tema-tema sugestif yang kalau menurut kebudayaan Indonesia, agak dewasa dan kurang pantas buat dibaca anak-anak di bawah enam belas tahun, meskipun yang seperti ini wajar saja di negara barat untuk dibaca remaja tanggung. sekali lagi, perbedaan budaya. saya tidak ingin menyesatkan pembaca yang belum waktunya untuk mengetahui kalimat-kalimat yang sedikit dewasa.

.

* * *

><p>"Aku mau donat!"<p>

Natalya menyingkirkan poni panjangnya dan bola matanya meliuk-liuk mencari sumber suara. Oh, tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Dia membiarkan anak rambut itu menjuntai jatuh tak beraturan lagi. Bola matanya berputar bosan. Bandara dan segala kesibukannya. Dan keributan. Segalanya yang membuat kepalanya penuh sementara dia sudah harus pusing dengan gema dari pemikirannya sendiri.

"Aku mau permeeeeen!"

"Donat!"

"Permen!"

Natalya tidak tahan lagi. Dia membuka tasnya dan dengan tergesa mengambil iPod yang terselip di antara dompet dan kertas-kertas aneh dari brosur tentang Hawaii hingga bekas struk makan siang tadi di dalamnya. _Earphone_-nya, lagi, begitu kasihan—terbelit di antara sisir dan botol parfum yang tersudut di dasar. Lekas-lekas dia uraikan kekusutan yang makin membuatnya kesal itu dan dia pasang _earphone_-nya ke telinga.

Alfred mencabut yang sebelah kanan. Tanpa sempat Natalya menyadari, wajah Alfred cuma menyisakan satu jengkal jarak dengan pipinya.

"Hanya satu kali memakai _earphone_ dalam satu hari, ingat?" kedua alisnya turun dan naik dengan cepat. "Berhenti terlalu sering menutup diri, oke?"

Natalya mendecih. "Dua kali untuk hari-hari yang punya pengecualian."

"Kurasa kita tidak pernah membuat perjanjian begitu," Alfred kemudian menarik yang sebelah kiri. "Satu kali tetap satu kali. Kau harus mulai membuka dirimu dengan cara berhenti menjadi penyendiri dengan _earphone_ di telinga. Sekarang. Mulai dari sekarang. Jangan membantah, Natalya-ku," dia begitu senang memancing Natalya dengan cengiran seduktif. Cengiran yang hanya membuat Natalya ingin menamparnya ketika dia memperlihatkannya di saat yang salah. Setidaknya, jangan di sini. Dan di _mood_ Natalya yang sedang seperti ini—_mood_ ciri khasnya yang begitu mudah tersulut untuk meledak jika dihadapkan pada keramaian.

"Aku sedang sangat benci keributan."

"Bukankah memang biasanya begitu?" Alfred mendelik jahil. Tangannya menyingkirkan _earphone_ Natalya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas laptopnya sendiri.

"Kali ini sangat-sangat-sangat benci. Kembalikan barangku. Sekarang. Ini perintah, Jones."

"Sesama Jones tidak boleh memerintah seperti seorang bos pada babunya, Nyonya."

Natalya menggeram. Jika satu kali membuat keonaran terhadap _mood _-nya dihargai satu dolar, maka Alfred adalah seorang bilyuner dan Natalya jatuh melarat dan bahkan mungkin harus menggadaikan pakaiannya karena mengupah hal tak berguna.

"Kau jengkel karena anak-anak?" Alfred pun berdiri, pemberitahuan untuk memasuki pesawat sudah diberikan. "Serius? Karena anak-anak kecil yang masih polos dan bahkan tidak tahu tindakannya salah atau benar? Cepat atau lambat kau akan jadi ibu, Nat," dia mengulurkan tangan, dan mengejutkan; Natalya menyambutnya dan berjalan dengan tangan masih tetap terkait satu sama lain. Alfred melanjutkan, dengan mencondongkan tubuh pada Natalya, berbisik pada telinganya, "Dan bukankah tujuan kita ke Hawaii ini adalah untuk membuatmu menjadi ibu?"

Natalya mendorong wajah Alfred, wajahnya masih dingin seperti biasanya. "Setidaknya aku punya gen pendiam dan tenang, aku tidak akan punya anak yang ribut."

"Aduh, sayang sekali, sepertinya kau lupa siapa dan dan bagaimana sifat suamimu, hahaha!"

"Aku ibunya. Aku yang akan mengandungnya dan aku yang akan mewariskan lebih banyak genku padanya. Tapi kurasa kita sudah sepakat bahwa sampai setidaknya dua tahun ke depan kita tidak akan punya anak."

Alfred menggeleng, "Prinspi genetika tidak bekerja dengan cara itu, Sayang," lalu dia menambahkan setelah jeda, "Dan kesepakatan itu bisa saja gugur kalau salah satu dari kita ceroboh."

"Tutup mulutmu sekarang atau kau akan kutendang dan aku akan berlibur sendiri ke Honolulu," dia menarik tangannya dan menghempaskan tangan Alfred, lalu berjalan cepat sendirian. "Dan kalaupun ada yang ceroboh, itu pasti kau."

"Ahahahaha! _That's my Natalya for you_! Heeei, Nat, tunggu!"

Sekarang Natalya merasa bahwa karma menampar wajahnya. Dia yang membenci keributan, kenapa harus jatuh cinta dan bahkan mengatakan 'ya' saat ditawari cincin pertunangan padanya, lalu mengangguk dan menyambut ciuman pernikahan di hari dia memakai gaun putih berkilau waktu itu, dari seorang Alfred Fitzgerald Jones? Mungkin dia harus menyalahkan percikan rasa suka yang terjadi ketika Alfred melarikan dirinya ke rumah sakit setelah dia jatuh dari tangga saat pesta di rumah Francis berakhir, ciuman di kamar rumah sakit, dan pertolongan tanpa menuntut balas dari Alfred ketika dia baru saja kehilangan dompet dan segala harta benda berharganya di dalam sana.

Oh, masa lalu. Setidaknya perasaannya telah berterima dengan kenyataan dan dia tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa selamanya hidup sendiri. Tidak tanpa kedua kakaknya yang lebih memilih pulang ke kampung halaman mereka sana.

Natalya duduk duluan di kursi samping jendela dan Alfred hanya datang sebentar ke bangku di sampingnya dan meletakkan tas. Sambil lalu dia berpamitan singkat, "Toilet," dan Natalya membiarkannya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Pada beberapa menit awal, Natalya tidak bermaksud untuk memandang apapun, tetapi kemudian matanya seperti diarahkan begitu saja ke langit di atas gedung bandara yang bisa dengan bebas dipandang. Mendadak mendung menggelayut di sana, Natalya tidak tahu sejak kapan, tetapi setelah dia membuka mata seusai mengerjapkannya seperti biasa, mendung itu sudah ada di sana.

Dan kilat menyambar.

Natalya terpaku sesaat. Kilat itu terjadi lagi. Lagi. Semakin sering dan seperti mendekat. Semakin dekat malah semakin besar saja. Matanya tidak berkedip, dan tangannya refleks menggenggam apa saja yang bisa disentuh saat ini.

"Natalya?"

Natalya mendongak dan mendapati Alfred sudah datang, dengan kebingungan yang terpeta jelas di wajahnya. Natalya kemudian menyadari tangannya yang mencengkeram tangan Alfred, ingin dilepasnya tapi Alfred mencegahnya. Malah balas menggenggamnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kurasa kita akan terbang di saat yang salah," dia baru sadar napasnya tak beraturan ketika berbicara. "Seseorang harus tahu ini."

"Salah kenapa?" Alfred mengernyitkan dahi dan memandang jendela. "Cuaca baik-baik saja."

"Jangan menyepelekan! Mendung di sana—"

"Mendung?"

"Itu!" tunjuk Natalya pada kaca jendela. Dengan jelas sekali jemarinya mengarah pada area kelabu di luar sana.

"Cerah, Nat. Cerah. Bahkan di ujung jarimu ada matahari. Perlu pinjam kacamataku?"

Giliran kening Natalya yang mengernyit dan bibirnya terkatup kesal. Dia belum mau menyerah, "Tadi ada kilat. Banyak. Malah semakin dekat ke pesawat. Bahaya untuk pesawat—"

Punggung tangan Alfred menempel di kening Natalya, lalu pemiliknya bertanya, "Tadi malam kau tidur jam berapa? Tubuhmu aneh begini, berkeringat dingin. Mungkin kau berhalusinasi, Nat, karena menurut mataku, langit di luar baik-baik saja dan pesawat ini akan tinggal landas dalam hitungan detik lagi."

"Itu hanya matamu—"

"Coba lihat baik-baik sekali lagi," Alfred menangkup wajah Natalya dan memalingkannya ke arah jendela.

Natalya terdiam. Tidak ada mendung, tidak ada kilat. Yang ada hanya atap bangunan yang bersinar karena pantulan matahari musim panas tepat mengenainya dan mungkin suhu puncak harian sedang berada di detik ini.

"Mungkin kau hanya perlu tidur. Mungkin kau masih lelah karena acara jamuan makan malam—resepsi kedua merepotkan yang direncanakan Arthie dan Mattie itu? Pahlawanmu akan dengan sangat senang hati meminjamkan bahunya, Nyonya." Alfred lalu menarik kepala Natalya tepat ketika peringatan bahwa pesawat akan segera berangkat.

Natalya menutup mata, lalu membukanya lagi. Benar-benar tidak ada mendung. Panas, malah. Lantas dia menutup mata, membiarkan tangan Alfred yang mengelus puncak kepalanya menjadi hal yang menenangkannya sedikit demi sedikit.

Dia hanya ingin segera meninggalkan keanehan California dan menjejakkan kaki di Honolulu.

* * *

><p>Batas kota Honolulu sudah beberapa menit lalu mereka lalui. Alfred mengemudi dengan santai, sambil mendengarkan lagu <em>country<em> yang disetel pada volume sedang. Kadang bergantian dengan musik rock—daftar putar pemutar musik Alfred di iPod-nya memang amat bervariasi. Sesekali dia ikut bernyanyi dan memaksakan suara sampai bagian yang tinggi hingga kehabisan napasnya. Natalya berharap menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di jendela, namun dia tidak mendapati apapun sebagai pengobat rasa bosannya.

"Kau bisa pakai daftar putarmu," Alfred mematikan lagu di perangkatnya. Berhasil membaca suasana hati Natalya.

Natalya memang memerlukan itu. Maka lagu yang mengalun di mobil sewaan tersebut pun berganti dari deretan lagu ballad berbahasa Inggris sampai lagu-lagu berbahasa Balto-Slavia yang mana Alfred hanya bisa menggeleng mendengarkannya.

"Sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?" Natalya menurunkan volume musik, "Kita tidak menyewa mobil hanya untuk berkeliling menghabiskan bahan bakar, 'kan?"

"_Hunting_," Alfred bersiul mengikuti lagu yang—akhirnya—berbahasa Inggris lagi, dan dia cukup kenal karena pernah menyukainya. "Memotret adalah hobi lamamu, 'kan?"

"Hn," Natalya lalu merapatkan kelopak matanya lagi. Menikmati perjalanan yang sunyi; dan ajaibnya jalanan tak terlalu ramai. Padahal dia kira mereka akan berpapasan dengan banyak orang di musim panas sebuah negara tropis yang terkenal bahkan sampai ke pelosok pedesaan benua seberang. Walau yang mereka kenal biasanya hanyalah wanita dengan rok rumbai dan hiasan bunga-bunga yang sedang menari, tentu kebanyakan dari mereka bermimpi dan bahkan merencanakan liburan di tempat seperti ini di musim yang ekspektasi tak melulu melebihi lima puluh persen kemungkinan untuk terjadi.

"Kau mengemudi terlalu pelan."

"Menikmati waktu, Arlovskaya-Jones. Tidakkah itu gunanya liburan?"

Natalya mengembuskan napas tanpa membuka mata. Entahlah, dia tiba-tiba merasa mengantuk tanpa bisa dia jelaskan mengapa. Secara tak sadar otaknya membangkitkan memori campur imajinasi; tentang kakak perempuannya dan pacarnya yang juga kakak Alfred memberikan hadiah tiket ke Hawaii untuk berdua, tentang liburan di pantai yang sebenarnya sudah lama dia inginkan, dan buah-buahan tropis, lalu pesan Katyusha yang berbunyi _sering-seringlah bermanja pada Alfred dan goda dia, itulah gunanya bulan madu, adikku sayang!_

Persetan. Memangnya Katyusha sendiri sudah pernah menikah. Natalya meragukan kredibilitas Katyusha sebagai kakak pemberi nasehat yang baik; mungkin dia hanya membual karena terlalu ingin mendapat keponakan secepatnya.

Natalya berada di antara batas sadar dan tidak ketika dia merasakan berhentinya pergerakan mobil.

Alfred tidak ada di kursi pengemudi. Natalya mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat.

Jalanan semakin kecil dan sepi. Dan bahkan menggelap karena pohon-pohon. Mungkin sudah tiba, dia rasa, tetapi dia ragu mengapa tempat wisata di lokasi seperti Hawaii membolehkan metode parkir sembarangan di bawah pohon begini. Mungkin hanya Alfred yang terlalu ceroboh?

"Al—"

_Duk, duk, duk_—Natalya sontak menoleh ke arah jendela tepat di sampingnya. Dia tercenung sesaat, belum mampu menghilangkan rasa kagetnya. Untunglah hanya Alfred.

Dan Alfred mengisyaratkan Natalya untuk membuka jendela.

Kaca mobil turun. "Apa?"

"Tunggu di dalam saja, ya. Kurasa ada masalah dengan mobil kita dan aku ingin mencari bantuan."

"Aku ikut."

"Jangan," telunjuk Alfred mengarah ke atas, barulah Natalya sadari bahwa langit telah menjadi mendung dan titik-titik air mulai jatuh. Beberapa sudah menjadi motif di kaca depan. "Sepertinya akan ada hujan lebat. Kau tidak bawa jaket, aku juga, jadi tunggu saja di dalam, aku akan segera kembali."

"Tidak," Natalya mencoba membuka pintu mobil, tetapi tangan Alfred melewati jendela dan menahannya.

"Tetap di situ. Ikuti kata suamimu ini, oke? Lanjutkan saja tidurmu di dalam."

Tanpa sempat Natalya menyanggah, Alfred pergi dengan berlari. Wanita itu cuma bisa menyandarkan dirinya sambil mendongak di kursi.

Natalya tidak tahu bahwa langit musim panas bisa secerewet langit musim gugur. Rasanya dia tidak memejamkan mata begitu lama tetapi mendung sudah melingkupi seluruh bagian langit seolah dari awal memang ada di sana.

Ini mengingatkannya lagi pada kejadian di bandara. Tetapi setidaknya ini nyata dan Alfred juga melihatnya. Dia tidak berhalusinasi dan paling tidak dia aman dari kekacauan liburan karena faktor psikologis.

Alfred tidak kembali juga bahkan ketika hujan menjadi benar-benar lebat dan kombinasi mendung pekat dengan pohon-pohon telah mengubah sekitar menjadi malam. Natalya mengubek tasnya dan segera menaruh ponsel di telinga—

"... Sialan kau," Natalya menaruh lagi ponselnya dengan kasar begitu melihat ponsel Alfred ternyata ditinggalkan di dekat persneling. Ia membanting diri ke kursi. Lagi.

Ada bunyi-bunyian aneh di atap mobil. Kadang seperti sesuatu yang digesekkan dengan kasar dan dalam, kadang seperti ketukan yang keras. Natalya—dengan penalaran cepatnya—segera menyimpulkan bahwa Alfred telah memarkirkan mobil mereka di bawah ranting yang rendah dan besar; dan awan memang sengaja memuntahkan butiran hujan yang lebih besar di atas kepalanya.

Natalya kembali tidur.

* * *

><p>Dan terbangun saat hujan sudah reda.<p>

Dua jam setelah kepergian Alfred.

Natalya menurunkan kaca jendela dan mengulurkan tangan, memastikan bahwa gerimis kecil pun sekarang tak ada.

Dahinya berkerut ketika menarik tangannya kembali. Apa di Hawaii memang lumrah terjadi hujan berwarna merah? Setahu Natalya, deviasi tentang hujan, kalaupun ada di muka bumi, kemungkinan terjadinya mungkin sekian nano persen. Dia segera keluar dari mobil—

—hanya untuk mendapati Alfred.

Mulut Natalya terbuka lebar dan matanya membelalak besar. Kulit pucatnya bertambah putih, darah seperti disedot dari tubuhnya, "ALFRED!"

Tetes merah menghujaninya. Darah Alfred. Darah Alfred yang tergantung terbalik di dahan pohon dengan sekujur tubuh penuh luka. Bagian atas mobil bergores kasar, dan tangan Alfred terjuntai juga kuku-kukunya terkelupas seakan baru mencakar atap mobil itu; meronta setelah tergantung dan tubuhnya disayat serta digores dan dicongkel di beberapa bagian. Bajunya robek di sana-sini. Wajah Alfred pucat dengan dilelehi tetesan darah dan matanya membelalak, kacamatanya tanggal entah terlempar ke mana.

Natalya mundur perlahan dan menggeleng, _tidak, ini tidak nyata, Alfred masih hidup dan dia sedang mencari pertolongan—_lalu dia mendongak lagi. Nyata, tidak? Nyata—nyata. Wujud itu dapat dia sentuh. Dingin dan kaku. Sedikit basah karena mandi darah.

Dan, Natalya berteriak sampai berlutut.

Tiba-tiba jasad Alfred jatuh terjun ke depan wajahnya dalam keadaan masih tergantung, dengan mata yang menatap Natalya lekat-lekat tapi kosong tanpa jiwa.

"Aarghh—"

"—lya!"

"—talya!"

"Natalya!"

Natalya mengerjapkan mata. Cerah, terang. Jalanan yang masih lebar. Mobil yang berhenti. Beberapa pohon. Alfred yang memandang wajahnya khawatir. Lagi, dia mengerjapkan mata. Masih nyata. Tidak ada deretan pohon yang lebat dan hujan darah Alfred.

"Kau mimpi buruk?" tangan Alfred meraba keningnya. "Kau berkeringat dingin."

Natalya mencerna suasana. Mimpi, benar-benar mimpi. Tapi seperti benar-benar nyata. Lalu dia memicingkan mata, agak jauh di depan sana ada daerah yang terlihat seperti menyempit dan punya lebih banyak pohon.

"Kembali!"

"... Ha?"

"Kembali. Kita pulang. Atau cari tempat lain. Jangan ke sana. Ini perintah. Kembali, Jones. Tidak boleh ke sana," Natalya meracau dengan mata tanpa berkedip yang kosong, dan kepalanya menggeleng-geleng cepat.

"Hei, hei, tenanglah. Ada apa memangnya? Kau tiba-tiba kelihatan sakit."

"Akan kuceritakan kalau kau memutar mobil ini kembali dan meninggalkan jalan ini. Cepat."

"Tidak jadi _hunting _fo—"

"Tidak. Tutup mulutmu dan segera tinggalkan jalan ini."

* * *

><p>"Jadi begitu."<p>

Alfred lalu bergabung dengan Natalya di bangku panjang itu, memunggungi toko kecil tempat Natalya membeli sekaleng minuman soda yang kini sedang dia pegang erat-erat, tanpa ia teguk sedikit pun meski isinya telah kontak dengan udara luar selama sekian menit. Alfred lalu membuka kaleng minumannya dan meminumnya tiga regukan.

"Apa sebelum kita pergi kau sempat membaca buku-buku koleksiku di apartemen?"

Kening Natalya bergaris-garis saat dia menatap Alfred, "Apa hubungannya?"

"Aku punya beberapa buku tentang legenda urban di Hawaii. Apa yang kaualami sama persis dengan apa yang pernah terjadi di Morgan Corner, tidak jauh dari tempat kita berhenti tadi."

Natalya menunduk lagi, kaleng di tangannya mencekung dan isinya sedikit meluber. Punggung tangan Natalya memutih melakukannya. Tangan Alfred pun melingkar di pundaknya. "Kau hanya bermimpi. Jangan takut. Cuma mimpi. Mim-pi. Aku ada di sini. Semua itu tidak nyata."

Alfred ingin tersenyum gembira ketika Natalya merebahkan kepala di pundaknya. Wanita ini bukan tipikal orang yang akan membalas kontak fisik semudah Alfred menyuarakan sebuah tawa. Dia menjawab kasih sayang yang diwujudkan lewat sentuhan bukan dengan cara gamblang. Bisa dihitung berapa kali Natalya bisa membalas pelukan Alfred kalau Alfred tidak memancingnya dengan kontak lain yang lebih jauh. Sesulit dia membuka hatinya dia merespons kasih sayang yang diberikan pada fisiknya.

Tangan Natalya membalas pelukan Alfred pada pinggang laki-laki itu dan dia mengubur wajahnya di kerah kemeja Alfred, bergumam rendah di sana, "Aku takut."

"Kehilanganku?" satu kecup pada kepala, "Setidaknya detik ini aku masih bersamamu. Mau pergi atau pulang ke hotel saja? Oh tapi kalau pulang hotel, tentu ada kompensasinya, Manis," dia melirik licik pada Natalya. "Ow, ow—"

Natalya melepaskan pelukan berikut menyertakan satu pukulan pada bahu Alfred. "Kau sudah mendapatkannya tadi malam. Dan yang tadi malam lebih mengerikan daripada yang pernah kau lakukan sebelumnya."

"Perlu kujelaskan arti bulan madu?"

"Tidak perlu. Tidak penting," Natalya melempar kalengnya ke tempat sampah dan membiarkan isinya berhamburan saat dia membuangnya, lalu berjalan dengan kaki menghentak sampai ke mobil.

"Jadi, jadi, kita ke mana sekarang?" Alfred masuk ke dalam mobil dan memasang sabuk pengaman. "Mau ke mana? Sebut saja, akan kubawa kau sebagai ganti yang tidak jadi tadi."

"Honolulu. Kembali saja," Natalya menopangkan kepalanya di atas tangan yang ditekuk di bingkai jendela. "Berkeliling."

"_Aye-aye, captain_!"

Natalya diam saja di sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke Honolulu, tetapi dia tidak tidur sama sekali. Alfred sesekali mengajaknya bicara namun dijawabnya dengan amat singkat seolah tak punya niat. Tubuhnya kaku dan dia hanya mau memandang ke jendela. Tetapi satu hal yang membuat Alfred rela membiarkan semuanya adalah tangan Natalya yang tidak mau membiarkan dia menyetir dengan dua tangan.

Natalya tidak mau melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka semenjak mobil dinyalakan.

* * *

><p>"<em>State Capitol<em>," ucap Natalya sambil mengeluarkan kamera dari tasnya ketika mereka sudah masuk ke dalam keramaian Honolulu kembali.

"Siap!" dan Alfred memperhatikan GPS, "Delapan menit dari sini. Siapkan kamera! Apa kita perlu turun di depan sana untuk memotret?"

"Sebentar saja. Jangan lama. Cukup satu-dua foto. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama."

"Aah, _as you wish, missus_! Kita menuju ke sana!" Alfred mempercepat perjalanan mereka, menyalip dengan tangkas dan tak menghiraukan Natalya yang menegurnya karena terlalu gesit. Delapan menit perjalanan jadi lebih singkat dua menit. Alfred memarkir mobil itu di dekat sebuah mobil lain berwarna silver ketika tiba di tepian jalan masuk menuju gedung pemerintahan tersebut.

Natalya turun dan mengarahkan kameranya ke gedung tersebut. Agak menyamping, dia mulai membidik _State Capitol _dari sisi kanan gedung. Dia mengeker melalui kameranya, namun keningnya mengerut. Matanya memicing melalui lubang kecil kamera tersebut, memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah lihat. Ah, barusan tidak ada orang di halaman—dimaklumi karena hari ini bukan hari kerja—tapi sekarang ada. Cepat sekali datangnya. Dan terlebih, dari arah mana?

Kejanggalan itu membuat Natalya tidak jadi memotret. Dia mundur dan memperhatikan dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tidak ada.

Dia mengintip lewat kameranya lagi; ada.

Mundur lagi; tidak ada.

Dia mundur. Tetapi karena lebih percaya pada logika dan kemungkinan akan dirinya yang masih berhalusinasi, dia membuktikan sekali lagi dengan menggunakan kamera itu.

Ada. Dengan seorang anak kecil kali ini. Wanita dengan pakaian hitam dan rambut digelung tinggi, serta tanaman yang melingkar di kedua pergelangan tangannya itu lagi-lagi hadir. Dan tetap memandang Natalya. Di samping tubuhnya, berdiri seorang anak yang sebelumnya tidak ada sama sekali. Natalya memperbesar bidikannya.

Lalu dia melemparkan kamera itu. Untung saja talinya masih melingkar di leher, atau kalau tidak dia harus menggantinya dengan yang baru karena gerak refleks barusan. Dia memalingkan wajah dan segera memasuki mobil lagi, kali ini dia membanting pintunya lalu menguncinya sendiri.

"Nat! Natalya—hei, hei, kau kenapa lagi?"

Natalya memijat keningnya, tak peduli pada Alfred yang duduk beringsut pelan di kursi pengemudi untuk mendekat padanya.

"Hei, hei," dia menepuk pelan lutut Natalya. "Mengalami sesuatu yang mengerikan lagi?"

Natalya menatap Alfred, "Kau melihat seseorang di halaman gedung itu?"

Alfred menoleh lalu mencermati bagian depan _State Capitol_, matanya menyipit sebentar lalu dia berbalik pada Natalya lagi. "Tidak ada siapa-siapa."

"Aku ..." Natalya menggantung kalimatnya, melamun untuk beberapa saat. "Melihat seseorang di sana. Perempuan, pakaiannya hitam, rambut digelung tinggi. Dan kesekian kalinya aku melihat dia bersama anak kecil. Seperti bayi yang baru bisa berjalan. Dan wajahnya," Natalya menutup mata dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, "berlubang. Setengahnya saja, dan matanya yang lain membelalak lebar. Seperti sedang memandangiku sambil tersenyum jahat."

Sekali lagi, Alfred memastikan dengan melihat ke _State Capitol_. Ada satu—oh, dua—pengunjung yang berjalan mendekat ke gedung, itu saja. Tidak ada dua siapapun yang terlihat seperti yang Natalya bicarakan.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita pulang saja," Alfred mengeluarkan kunci mobil. "Kau memang butuh istirahat. Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan menagih apapun darimu sampai di hotel nanti," suara Alfred bernada mencandai, "Aku akan menemanimu tidur agar kau tidak perlu takut seperti tadi lagi."

Natalya tidak menjawab sama sekali. Dia memandang jalan dengan ekspresi seperti patung tanpa nyawa. Alfred mengusahakan agar hotel lebih cepat mereka capai.

* * *

><p>Ketika Natalya terbangun, ada bau cokelat panas. Pandangannya menjelas beberapa saat kemudian—ada Alfred yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur, bersandar pada sisi kepala ranjang dan meminum cokelat panas sambil membaca buku panduan perjalanan. Dari pakaiannya, laki-laki itu pasti sudah mandi. Natalya beringsut untuk duduk.<p>

"Selamat pagi," Alfred memberi senyum. "Tidak mimpi buruk lagi, 'kan? Kau tidur dua belas jam penuh tanpa terbangun."

Natalya memijat kepalanya. Agak sakit juga. Tidur terlalu lama tidak pernah baik untuk tubuhnya, tetapi dia tetap sering melakukannya. Terlebih ketika pikirannya butuh istirahat.

"Tidak terganggu lagi, bukan? Kurasa kau hanya kelelahan," Alfred mendekat pada wajah Natalya dan menekan punggung tangannya ke kening Natalya. "Oh, normal. Bagus. Berarti, siap untuk rencana hari ini, Nyonya?"

"Hng ..."

"Ayo, ayo, bersemangatlah!" Alfred menaruh cokelat panasnya di meja lalu mengangkat kedua tangan Natalya ke atas sambil menggoyangkannya, "Semangat, semangat!"

"Berhenti membuatku jadi bonekamu, _pryhožy_."

Alfred tertawa keras kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di pangkuan wanita tersebut. Memandang dari bawah tidak membuatnya memudarkan senyum—Natalya dari sisi manapun tetap terlihat bagus baginya walau dia sedang tidak dipandang balik. Dia mencolek dagu Natalya dan begitu senang melihat wanita itu tampak risih diganggu saat kesadarannya masih belum pulih benar.

"Kau memarahiku tapi sambil memujiku tampan, oh ya ampun, Natalya, bilang saja kau ingin bermanja padaku pagi ini."

"... Tsk."

Alfred bangkit, "Aku belum menciummu sebagai ucapan selamat pagi," lalu diciumnya Natalya. "Mm, siap untuk Pantai Waikiki hari ini?"

"Tidak sebelum kau mengabulkan permintaanku."

"Ya, ya, ya—"

"Cium aku lagi."

Alfred tertawa kencang dan cuma bisa memeluk Natalya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu istrinya untuk menghentikan tawa itu, "Dasar kau," dia menggeleng, lalu mengulangi ritual pagi mereka tersebut. Natalya mengalungkan tangannya di leher Alfred, membuat mata mereka sama-sama terpejam, dan ia melemahkan dirinya untuk jatuh di bawah Alfred tanpa melepaskan sedikit pun kontak yang terjadi. Lalu Alfred tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bermain dengan kancing piyama Natalya.

Oh, sepertinya rencana untuk pergi ke pantai harus tertunda beberapa saat.

**tbc.**

* * *

><p>AN 2: semua kejadian yang dialami Natalya di hawaii (yang di bandara itu murni buatanku sendiri) kuambil dari urban legend yang kubaca dari ww3 . hpu . edu /kalamalama /archive /2610 /sub /Etcetera dot htm.


	2. part 2

**Honeyween**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: America/Belarus. **Genre**: Supernatural/Horror/Romance. **Rating**: M. **Other notes**: AU, berdasarkan urban legend di Hawaii. rated m for slight NSFW content.

_(Seharusnya liburan singkat itu menyenangkan untuk Alfred dan Natalya, tetapi, karena suatu sebab yang tak Natalya mengerti, dia diserang oleh hal-hal yang merusak perjalanannya.)_

* * *

><p>Kulit yang memerah, sisa pasir di kaki, topi pantai, dan tubuh berbau garam adalah oleh-oleh yang mereka bawa sepulangnya dari Waikiki. Wajah Natalya terlihat lebih hidup dan tenang dibandingkan hari sebelumnya, maka dari itu Alfred memutuskan untuk menambah daftar perjalanan mereka di daerah tersebut, cuma karena terlalu sayang untuk melihat wajah bahagia Natalya lenyap hanya karena satu alasan: pulang.<p>

"Kita ke mana?" ah, Alfred belum memberitahu Natalya tentang rencananya, rupanya.

"Cuma menambah daftar jalan-jalan. Mumpung liburan, hm?" Alfred bergantian memandang jalan dan wajah Natalya, "Lembah Manoa kedengarannya menarik. Baru tadi pagi kubaca di buku panduan. Mungkin kau bisa memotret di sana."

"... Oh."

"Menuju ke destinasi berikutnyaaaa!"

* * *

><p>Petak-petak perkampungan mereka lewati dengan mobil yang dikemudikan dengan tenang. Natalya yang pada awalnya sempat ragu untuk memegang kamera—namun diyakinkan Alfred bahwa dia tidak perlu takut lagi karena ini adalah tempat yang berbeda—akhirnya bisa mengambil banyak foto. Sedikit bagian lagi dilewati, maka mereka akan selesai mengitari tempat yang disebutkan oleh buku panduan wisata sebagai tempat yang cocok untuk dijelajahi fotografer.<p>

"Ada aksara Mandarin di sini ..."

Alfred berhenti, "Oh, ini. Ini kuburan warga China. Penduduk China pernah datang ke Hawaii untuk bekerja di pabrik gula. Sekitar ... sekitar seabad yang lalu kalau tidak salah. Mau memotret?"

Natalya mengangguk, lalu keluar dari mobil. Ada beberapa patung di dalam komplek yang membuatnya tertarik dan langsung membidikkan lensa ke arah sana. Dia menoleh pada Alfred sebentar dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Kau dengar sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

Natalya tidak menjawab namun menoleh ke beberapa arah sekaligus dengan cepat.

nyaring. Tambah keras. Dan melengking.

"Dengar tidak?!"

"Aku tidak mendengar apapun," Alfred menggeleng. "Katakan, ada apa lagi?" dia mendekat pada Natalya dan merangkul tubuh itu.

Natalya menutup salah satu telinganya dengan satu jari; tetapi suara tangisan itu semakin mendekat pada telinganya. Dia tutup telinga yang lain dengan tangan, tetap tidak mempan untuk mengusir usikan suara-suara barusan. Dan akhirnya dia menutup rapat-rapat kedua telinganya dengan tangan penuh, menunduk dan bergumam seperti igauan, "Hentikan ... hentikan ... hentikan ..."

"Nat?" Alfred mengguncang tubuh Natalya.. "Natalya, buka matamu, buka! Jangan kehilangan kesadaran—hei, buka matamu!"

Natalya melakukan apa yang Alfred minta, namun tetap menunduk dan ia menggeleng beberapa kali, "Suara itu ... suara menangis ... aku mendengar bayi menangis—dan anak-anak ... sakit, telingaku sakit ..."

Alfred segera menarik Natalya dan cepat-cepat meninggalkan Manoa dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Natalya hanya diam dan matanya jarang berkedip. Kesadarannya mungkin separuh melayang, terbagi pada dunia khayal dan hanya sebagian hal dari dunia nyata yang bisa dia tanggapi, seperti panggilan Alfred, sentuhan sesaat, dan musik yang Alfred putarkan di mobil.

Mereka tiba kembali di hotel ketika senja sudah menidurkan matahari dan membangunkan bintang-bintang. Alfred menanggalkan makan malam sebagai bagian dari keperluan. Natalya adalah masalah utamanya, dan itu membuatnya tidak mau peduli pada barang-barang mereka yang berantakan di sudut kamar.

Natalya meringkuk dengan lutut ditekuk di atas tempat tidur ketika Alfred membawakan secangkir teh mint hangat untuknya. Alfred menawarkannya namun Natalya tidak mau acuh. Hanya menggeleng lemah, dan langsung melupakan benda itu begitu Alfred menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Sepertinya ... aku dikutuk."

Dahi Alfred mengerut, "Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh."

"Tapi ini nyata, Alfred!" Natalya membentak dan meninjukan tangannya ke tempat tidur, lalu dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aku dikutuk. Aku dihantui. Aku benci semua ini!"

"Apa kita pulang saja? Akan kucari tiket ke California malam ini juga. Kalau perlu besok pagi kita _check out_."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau ..." Natalya terlihat ragu, dan Alfred bersumpah ini adalah kali pertama dia melihat Natalya menggigit kuku ibu jarinya karena panik. Natalya tak pernah tergoyahkan bahkan oleh kemarahan dan kegilaan macam apapun, tapi betapa mudah bagi hal-hal mistis untuk membuatnya kehilangan kendali dan kehilangan dirinya sendiri. "Bagaimana kalau ... kutukan itu akan terus berlanjut ... berlanjut sampai ... ke sana. Dan aku akan tetap dihantui seumur hidupku. Atau penerbangan kita ke California akan mengalami kecelakaan dan—"

"Berhenti," Alfred memeluk Natalya. "Diam dan jangan pernah menduga hal-hal buruk. Semua dugaan itu hanyalah hasil dari pikiranmu yang panik. Orang-orang panik cenderung menduga hal negatif, Nat, maka redakan dulu ketakutanmu."

"Omong kosong, Alfred! Itu semua bukan dugaan. Itu semua adalah kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi kapan saja! Mereka semua ada, mereka semua mengintaiku, mereka semua ingin membunuhku!"

"Diam."

"Jangan berani memerintahku. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa di sini. Kau tidak mengerti penderitaanku jadi jangan menilaiku sedang panik hanya karena halusinasi dan kelelahan. Jangan sok tahu."

"Aku mengerti."

"Jangan berlagak tahu semuanya. Kau tidak tahu sebeerapa sakit dan menderitanya aku karena hal ini."

"Aku tahu, Arlovskaya."

Tidak peka terhadap sinyal yang terbaca lewat cara bicara Alfred, Natalya terus saja menghakimi, "Aku dikutuk dan kau cuma bisa mengatai kalau aku capek dan berkhayal dan—"

"Aku tidak menuduhmu berkhayal."

"Kau melakukannya—"

Alfred membungkam dengan satu kalimat tajam, "Besok kita tidak akan pulang."

"Kau gila?!" Natalya menyaringkan suaranya. "Kau ingin aku lebih menderita lagi di sini?!" dia mundur dan turun dari tempat tidur, sambil menunjuk Alfred dia menunjukkan kekejaman wajahnya.

"Kau sendiri yang berkata bahwa dengan pulang ke California pun tetap membuatmu dihantui. Kau sendiri yang menyatakannya," biru mata Alfred menggelap, berbayangan di dalam, dengan mudah dia mengembalikan Natalya ke tempat tidur. "Diam dan dengarkan kata-kataku."

"Lep—askan!" Natalya berontak.

Alfred menahan tubuh Natalya menggunakan lengan yang ditekan ke tulang selangka Natalya, "Jangan kira aku tidak mengerti. Aku peduli padamu lebih dari yang hantu-hantu itu lakukan padamu. Kalau kau mengira aku diam saja karena tidak percaya, maka kau akan kubawa ke neraka di masa depan sana untuk memperlihatkan dirimu yang terbakar oleh prasangka burukmu."

Natalya terdiam. Matanya beradu dengan mata Alfred. Hening, sesenyap mencekamnya malam tanpa nyawa.

"Kita akan mencari tahu sebelum kita pulang dengan mereka membuntuti mereka. Kita tidak akan pulang sebelum mengetahuinya. Jangan kira aku hanya diam tanpa memikirkan apapun."

"... Ch."

"Sebelumnya ..." mata Alfred melembut, "Ayo kita jalan-jalan! Aku ingin makan makanan khas Hawaii~"

Natalya menutup wajahnya. Gila. Suaminya ini gila. Dan dia ikut terbawa gila karenanya. Tetapi keberuntungan berpihak padanya; dengan rangkaian sikap Alfred sebelumnya sampai yang barusan, dia bisa sedikit lebih tenang dan lega. Setidaknya matanya sudah bisa lebih jernih dan pikirannya tidak lagi dipenuhi memori-memori sinting yang membuatnya merasa dikelilingi makhluk astral yang tertawa-tawa sambil menagih nyawanya.

Natalya pun mendongak dan menyadari Alfred belum beranjak sedikit pun. Dia menarik Alfred turun dengan mengalungkan tangan pada leher lelaki itu, "Jangan buat aku gila sendirian dengan ini semua."

"Kau tidak akan pernah gila sendirian," Alfred menggulung diri dan membuat Natalya berada di atas badannya. "Karena aku sudah lebih dulu gila. Gila gara-gara kau."

"Hentikan lelucon murahan itu atau akan kubuat kau merasakan rasanya jatuh dari lantai dua puluh."

Alfred tergelak lama, lalu dia pun tersenyum sambil menyapu rambut Natalya, "Ayo makan. Aku sedang bosan dengan hidangan restoran. Kudengar baru-baru ini ada pedagang makanan yang enak di sekitar Teater _Signature_ di _Dole Cannery_. Mumpung belum terlalu malam, ayo pergi sekarang."

"... Hn."

"Jangan takut, oke? Aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu. Kalau ada sesuatu," Alfred pun bangkit dengan Natalya masih berada di pangkuannya, enggan dia lepaskan, "Bilang saja padaku. Kurasa aku sudah mulai mengerti kenapa semua ini terjadi padamu."

Natalya menatap Alfred, "Kau sudah tahu?"

Alfred tersenyum bangga, "Sedikit kurang yakin. Setelah makan akan kujelaskan. Karena aku benar-benar lapar."

Natalya sempat memukul Alfred ketika mereka meninggalkan tempat tidur. Alfred hanya tertawa dan tidak mau repot-repot membalasnya. Dia cuma bergumam, "Nat, kadang ada orang yang beruntung karena diperingatkan lebih dulu. Dan kau terlalu beruntung menjadi seorang wanita karena dua hal."

Wanita itu berhenti sebentar ketika memasang jaketnya—jaket berbahan _jeans_ dengan beberapa motif bendera Amerika yang direkatkan dengan jahitan yang miring-miring; seni katanya—dan kening dia pun digoresi kerut bingung, "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Mm, yakin mau pergi makan di malam-malam begini pakai _hotpants_?" Alfred menunjuk celana pendek merah tua Natalya yang belum digantinya sejak pulang dari pantai tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan musim dingin."

* * *

><p>Alfred sedang menunggukan dua cangkir minuman dingin dan satu porsi buah-buahan berkuah cokelat untuk Natalya di tepi jalan itu. Natalya berada di balik punggungnya dengan jemari yang berlompat cepat di atas layar, bergantian mengetik huruf demi huruf Sirilik untuk membalas pesan dari kakak perempuannya. <em>Kau tidak menghubungiku sejak tiba, Nat, terlalu asyik bulan madu, ya? Memangnya kalian ke mana saja? Atau cuma di kamar dan berperang di tempat tidur sepuluh kali sehari? <em> Dan Natalya membalas itu sambil menahan diri agar gerutuan kesal berbahasa Slavik tidak meluncur di tengah keramaian malam di tempat asing seperti ini.

Dia sudah selesai dengan pesannya; _Cuma jalan-jalan, aku sering lupa mengisi baterai ponsel. Aku hanya berbagi tempat tidur dengan Alfred, tidak denganmu—jadi berhentilah ikut campur dengan urusan pribadiku, bodoh._ Namun tidak dengan pesanan mereka, Natalya mulai bosan menunggu.

Alfred sedang asyik mengobrol dengan si penjual. Natalya sudah mengultimatum diri bahwa tidak mungkin dia bisa bergabung dalam topik monoton tentang ekonomi Amerika Serikat begitu. Oh, topik yang dibenci Natalya, walaupun mau tak mau dia tetap harus berurusan dengan hal tersebut di salah satu divisi kantor utama majalah yang dibawahinya.

Sekeliling dipandanginya. Teater di depan sana terlihat sangat sepi. Natalya tidak tertarik.

Hanya pada awalnya. Berikutnya, matanya tertuju lagi ke arah sana.

Ada banyak anak-anak. Kelihatannya usia prasekolah. Natalya berusaha untuk tidak memperhatikan, masih cukup trauma dengan hal-hal yang sebelumnya terjadi. Namun seperti ada gema di dalam kepalanya yang menyuruhnya mengarahkan mata ke sana lagi.

Dua anak ingin menyeberang. Natalya melirik. Dua orang itu terlalu lincah dan menyeberang sambil berlari lalu—

"... Ugh," Natalya menutup mata dengan cepat dan menyentakkan kepalanya ke arah lain. _Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya. Tidak—_

Natalya tetap tidak bisa menghentikan diri untuk menoleh. Dua anak tadi terkapar di jalan, penuh darah, lalu merangkak melintasi jalan sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya, mata mereka sayu dan seperti menangis darah karena lelehan cairan itu menetes dari kening mereka, dan Natalya seperti bisa mendengar bisikan, "Kau melihat kami tapi kau tidak menolong ..."

Segerombol anak menghambur ke arah mereka sambil berteriak-teriak. Mereka menyeberang tanpa mempedulikan apapun, sebuah bus lewat dan—yeah, mereka tidak mendapatkan kesempatan—

—bus itu hilang kendali dan mengembalikan mereka ke tempat mereka berdiri dengan cara yang menyakitkan; menabrak semuanya sekaligus. Beberapa terhimpit di tembok, beberapa terjepit di dekat ban.

Suara tangis mulai terdengar mencekam. Mereka semua kelihatan masih hidup walau beberapa telah remuk tubuhnya. Salah satu anak berdiri dan menyeret kakinya yang bengkok, lagi-lagi menuju jalan, menuju dua anak yang masih merayap di jalan.

Di sisi lain, iring-iringan mobil melaju cepat.

"Jangan!" Natalya yang kehilangan kendalinya, dia berlari ke arah jalan dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"NAT!"

Deru mobil dan klakson berlalu begitu saja di depan wajah Natalya. Hanya beberapa inci dari kakinya adalah jalur yang dilewati mobil-mobil tersebut. Kalau bukan tangan Alfred yang menguncinya kuat-kuat, dia akan jadi korban sebenarnya.

Alfred segera menariknya kembali ke trotoar. Natalya baru sadar bahwa dialah pusat perhatian di sini, dan Alfred buru-buru membayar makanan yang mereka beli. Lalu membawa Natalya pergi dari situ.

* * *

><p>Buah-buahan berkuah cokelat itu tinggal separuh porsi. Alfred memaksa Natalya memakannya sebelum menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Dan meski ceritanya telah selesai, Natalya kelihatannya tidak ingin menyentuh itu lagi.<p>

"Kau sadar, tidak, semua ini berhubungan dengan satu hal?"

Mata Natalya beradu dengan sinar pandangan Alfred, "Anak-anak."

"Itu juga bisa disebut benar."

"Tapi asumsimu tidak menjelaskan satu hal. Hal di kejadian pertama. Tentang kau."

"Tapi kalau kau mendengar analisisku, mungkin kau akan mengerti bahwa memang semua hal itu berhubungan."

"Katakan."

Alfred berdiri dan meninggalkan meja makan untuk menuju jendela kaca. Jendela itu hampir setinggi tubuhnya, dan Alfred sengaja tak menutup tirainya walaupun ia juga tak bisa memandang bintang lewat sana. Langit agak kurang ramah malam ini.

"Ingat kata-kataku sebelum berangkat tadi?"

"... Apa hubungannya semua ini dengan teguran?"

"Kautahu arti pernikahan? Dari satu sisi, pernikahan bisa disebut sebagai waktu untuk mengubah sifat, lho. Tetapi—maaf-maaf saja ya, Nat—kau tidak melakukannya sampai saat ini. Dan ... yah, lihat saja. Kautahu kesalahanmu, 'kan? Aku tidak perlu menegaskan lagi karena kau adalah perempuan cerdas. Itulah mengapa aku menikahimu, bukan?" dia berdiri dengan dua tangan di dalam saku dan menghadap istrinya.

Natalya menarik kakinya untuk ditekuk di atas kursi. Dipeluknya dan lantai ditatapnya dengan sorot mata kosong. "Aku kurang suka anak-anak."

"Mungkin itu salah satu efek samping dari kau yang menjadi anak bungsu," Alfred berjalan mendekati Natalya. "Tapi aku juga tidak menyalahkan hal itu. Aku tidak menyalahkan apapun, hanya ingin kau memperbaikinya agar kau tidak menyalahkan dirimu di masa depan nanti."

Natalya diam saja.

Alfred berlutut di depan Natalya dan memegang kedua kaki wanita tersebut, "Hawaii adalah tempat yang masih punya banyak legenda yang berkaitan dengan mitologi mereka. Budaya tradisional di sini masih terasa, berbeda dengan di tempat asalmu atau tempatku. Ditambah lagi, ini adalah pulau terpencil. Kau tidak bisa memisahkan diri dari hal-hal mistis. Kurasa aku cukup mengatakan sampai di sini—kau beruntung untuk ketiga kalinya karena kau tidak memiliki suami seperti Arthur; atau kau akan diceramahinya panjang-panjang soal hal mistis begini."

Natalya memandang Alfred yang pergi meninggalkannya. Mendadak dia merasa kehilangan dan entah mengapa, dia begitu takut. Begitu takut sampai-sampai berdiri dan memanggil, "Mau ke mana?"

Alfred menoleh. "Mandi. Memangnya kenapa? Mau ikut, Cantik?" godanya dengan salah satu mata mengerjap.

Mungkin jika Natalya yang sekarang bukan Natalya yang sedang terhenyak karena baru disadarkan, dia akan menampar Alfred. Yang kali ini, dia diam saja sampai Alfred menyerah dan pergi ke kamar mandi sendiri.

Natalya memandang makanannya yang sudah tak terlihat enak lagi. "Ketiga kali ..."

* * *

><p>"Aku benar-benar mengerti," suara itu mendekat ke pintu kamar mandi.<p>

Alfred mematikan kran wastafel dan meletakkan sikat giginya, lalu membukakan pintu. "Sampai ke akar-akarnya?"

Natalya masuk, kimono mandinya dipasang ala kadarnya di tubuhnya yang dia peluk dengan tangannya, seakan mempertahankan diri dari rasa takut yang masih menghantui. "Ya."

"Jelaskan padaku agar aku tahu, seberapa hebat kau mengerti semuanya dan agar aku bisa mempertimbangkan apakah aku boleh lebih mencintaimu lagi setelah mendengar itu."

Alfred menerima pukulan pada lengannya namun setelah itu Natalya bersandar pada wastafel, tepat di depan Alfred dan pelan-pelan memeluknya dari depan. Sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya dari jangkauan pandangan Alfred.

"Aku benci anak-anak. Mereka berisik. Tetapi roh anak-anak di sekeliling bumi mengutukku. Mereka menggangguku dan mengatakan bahwa mereka bisa membenciku lebih daripada aku membenci mereka dengan cara mereka sendiri. Dan soal kau yang terikat di pohon ... kurasa itu adalah cara untuk menyadarkanku agar aku lebih menghargai apa yang kupunya."

"Ah, pintar sekali," Alfred menepuk punggung Natalya. "Kau pintar dan beruntung. Mm, aku juga orang yang beruntung, kalau begitu."

"Kau berkata-kata seolah kau baru saja menikahi malaikat, Alfred Fitzgerald Jones. Pada kenyataannya kau hanya memiliki seorang perempuan rendahan bermuka dingin yang tidak tahu kasih sayang. Yang membenci sekeliling dan terkutuk."

"Jangan bicara begitu. Kau bagus dan nyaris sempurna dengan caramu sendiri. Aku tidak perlu perempuan yang sempurna saat aku juga tidak sempurna. Jadi aku dan dia bisa saling melengkapi. Juga mengingatkan, ya 'kan, Manis?"

"... Diamlah."

"Oh, aku ingin menceritakan beberapa hal," Alfred menarik Natalya menuju sisi lain dinding dan bersandar di sana, dengan tangan yang mengayun-ayunkan Natalya pelan di hadapannya.

"Tentang pengalamanku?"

Alfred mengangguk. "Kejadian pertama memang pernah terjadi dulu. Persis seperti yang kaualami. Itu cerita yang pernah dimuat di internet tentang legenda misteri Hawaii."

"Yang kedua?"

"_State Capitol_? Penampakan ratu memang pernah terlihat di sana."

"... Ratu?"

"Ratu Lili'uokalani. Ratu pertama dan terakhir Hawaii. Dan kau beruntung karena ratunya langsunglah yang memberimu pelajaran," Alfred menahan senyumnya.

Natalya mengabaikan nada setengah mengejek Alfred, "Dan yang ketiga? Keempat?"

"Pemakaman di Manoa itu memang misterius. Dulu pernah terdengar suara tangisan anak-anak kecil yang dikuburkan di sana karena tidak ada yang memperhatikan makam mereka. Dan di _Dole Cannery_ ... katanya pernah menjadi tempat kecelakaan bus yang membunuh sekelompok anak-anak sekolah di tahun delapan puluhan."

Natalya mengeratkan pelukannya dan itu membuat tali kimononya terlepas perlahan. Alfred tertawa lalu mengangkat wajah Natalya pada bagian dagu, "Mmm, sekarang bolehkah aku meminta hadiah atas bantuanku menyadarkanmu? Di sini juga tidak apa-apa. Aku suka tempat dingin."

Mata Natalya menatapnya liar. Dia lalu mundur dan sambil memicingkan mata, mencermati dari atas hingga bawah diri Alfred. Seringai kecil pada bibir tipisnya muncul, "_As you wish, Sir_," dia lalu menyudutkan Alfred ke dinding. Salah satu tangannya naik ke pipi Alfred, menyusurinya dan menangkup wajah Alfred sambil mencium bibirnya, dan tangan yang lain kian turun ke bawah.

Alfred, tentu saja sebagai lelaki muda yang penuh semangat, menyambut dengan senang hati dan merayapkan tangannya di punggung Natalya, mengangkat wanita itu perlahan untuk merapatkannya pada tubuhnya. Natalya mengalungkan kakinya di tubuh Alfred bagian tengah.

Bibir Alfren turun dengan cepat ke leher dan kimono mandi Natalya mulai luruh dari pundaknya, sisi demi sisi. Alfred menarik tali pengikat yang dari awal sudah melonggar di pinggang Natalya, dan melempar kain itu sembarangan. Jarak sudah tidak ada, dan kamar mandi itu mulai menghangat. Alfred membaringkan Natalya dengan lembut di lantai yang lembab. Natalya membalas, dengan tangkas dia lepas apa yang tersisa di tubuh Alfred yang menghalangi gerakannya.

Lalu mereka lupa bahwa tempat itu adalah kamar mandi, dan bukan tempat tidur yang nyaman. Tetapi, siapalah yang ingat posisi ketika mereka sudah puas dengan kontak satu sama lain, dan keberadaan yang nyata dan bisa disentuh di hadapan mereka?

* * *

><p>Alfred terbangun pada pagi harinya (yang ketiga kali, setelah sebelumnya terbangun di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin dengan tubuh Natalya yang menggulung di bawah dadanya, lalu di jam tiga pagi karena kelaparan—salahkan banyak hal yang membuatnya lupa makan tadi malam), sendirian.<p>

Natalya sudah bangun dan mandi, dan telah berpakaian rapi. Alfred beringsut bangun dan duduk di tempat tidur, memandangi Natalya yang sedang bercermin memastikan bahwa kemeja musim panas kotak-kotak merah-putih dan celana jeans selutut itu pas untuknya.

"Jangan bilang mau pulang hari ini."

"Kalau kau terus-terusan bertanya, kau akan kutinggal."

"Heeei, apa kita punya rencana hari ini? Kurasa kita hanya akan pergi berkeliling. Itu bisa dilakukan dua jam lagi. Aku mengantuk, Nat."

"Kalau begitu, aku sendirian saja," Natalya melihat ke arahnya lewat cermin.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Tidak takut?"

"Tidak. Karena yang kulakukan adalah untuk menghapus kutukan itu."

* * *

><p>Satu tas permen sudah hampir habis. Natalya tidak jarang tersenyum kecil ketika salah satu anak yang menerimanya melonjak gembira karena lolipop besar diberikan gratis untuknya.<p>

Dan Alfred hanya memperhatikan dari ujung taman—Natalya menolak untuk dibantu olehnya—dengan bangga.

_That's my woman._

Tidak pernah Alfred saksikan, sepanjang waktunya mengenal Natalya, wanita itu tersenyum sesering ini dalam satu hari.

* * *

><p>Satu orang anak duduk sendirian di bangku bandara membuat Natalya mau tak mau datang mendekat ke arahnya, mengabaikan bangku pilihan Alfred.<p>

Bagaimanapun, dia tetaplah Natalya. Dia tidak bisa langsung mulai bicara dan suasana kikuk sempat terjadi bahkan ketika dia dan anak itu duduk bersebelahan. Alfred duduk di sampingnya dan cuma tersenyum, sengaja mematung tanpa membantu hanya karena dia ingin melihat bagaimana Natalya memulai pembicaraan.

"Sendirian?"

Alfred melirik.

Anak lelaki itu mendongak, lalu tersenyum kikuk.

"Ibumu mana?"

"Aku tidak punya ibu lagi."

Tangan Natalya terangkat pelan menutup mulutnya, lalu dia bergumam, "Maaf ..."

"Tidak apa-apa~"

Natalya membuka tasnya mencari-cari sesuatu. Ada beberapa makanan kecil yang dibawanya untuk cemilan di pesawat, tetapi dia mengalah. Dia mengambil segenggam permen dan mengeluarkannya, "Untukmu."

"Ah? Benarkah? Terima kasih, Kak!" dia memeluk semua permen itu dan tersenyum kegirangan.

"Kau dengan siapa ke sini?" karena kemungkinan seorang anak masuk sendirian ke ruang tunggu bandara adalah nihil.

"Dengan bibiku. Dia sedang sibuk bicara dengan teman-temannya."

"Ah, baiklah."

"Aku akan cerita pada Bibi soal Kakak yang baik. Dah, Kak!" dia melompat turun dan dengan langkah seribu kecilnya dia melintasi ruang ramai ini untuk mencapai bibinya yang jauh di ujung sana.

"Boleh kubilang aku bangga?" Alfred melingkarkan tangan di pundaknya.

"Terserah padamu, Mata Empat."

"Ohooo~ masih Natalya yang biasa, rupanya."

Hening sebentar, "Alfred," bisik Natalya. "Kurasa aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau ceroboh dalam waktu dekat."

"Heh?" salah satu alis Alfred meninggi, "Ceroboh apa?"

"Ceroboh mengamankan dirimu," dan dia mendekatkan bibir pada telinga Alfred, meminimalisir kemungkinan ada yang mencuri dengar, "Kau tidak mengecek bak sampah hotel tadi pagi? Aku membuat pil pengontrol kehamilanku di sana."

Sejenak, Alfred mencernanya, dan di detik berikutnya dia tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai beberapa orang memandanginya seolah dia seorang pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang harus diasingkan segera. Dia masih tertawa bahkan ketika Natalya—yang tersipu—menampar lengannya. Dia malah makin merapatkan wanita itu pada dirinya, "Baguslah. Aku suka caramu."

"Aku akan melakukannya," sanggah Natalya. "Dengan satu pengecualian."

"Aduh, terlalu banyak syarat—"

"Beritahu aku soal aku yang beruntung sebanyak tiga kali. Satu, aku mengerti itu; aku diberi peringatan di waktu yang cepat agar aku tidak lebih menyesal. Dua; aku tidak memiliki suami seperti Arthur—walaupun yang ini juga cukup menyebalkan dan tidak bisa dikendalikan hanya dengan pukulan. Lalu yang ketiga?"

Alfred tersenyum sesudah diam sebentar untuk mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Yang terakhir? Kau beruntung karena kau punya aku, _babe_."

Dan, hadiah untuk Alfred adalah cubitan keras pada pipi.

"Hahahaha, ternyata, secerdas apapun kau di mataku, kau tetap lamban di hal-hal tertentu, Nat," Alfred merangkul Natalya lagi dan mencium pipinya. "Terima kasih sudah menjadi lelucon yang menyenangkan pagi ini. Dan terima kasih untuk lima harinya di Hawaii. Ini bulan madu yang benar-benar berharga, 'kan? Aku menantikan hal-hal lain yang menarik di kehidupan kita yang akan datang di California. Baik yang menyenangkan atau tidak."

Natalya tidak berontak kali ini, alih-alih, dia tersenyum tipis. "Ya."

* * *

><p>Natalya tidak dipertemukan pada kilat atau langit yang mendung bahkan sejak dia memasuki pesawat. Langit cerah musim panas, awan yang empuk, dan laut biru menemani perjalanan pulangnya ke California. Dan dia tertidur nyenyak di bahu Alfred selama penerbangan.<p>

Alfred tidak menyesali apapun dari perjalanan itu, dan Natalya siap menerima banyak hal menarik dari hal-hal yang siap diubahnya mulai dari sekarang.

**end.**

* * *

><p>AN: tahu dari mana asal kata 'Honeyween'? Yap, Honeymoon + Halloween. Honeymoon = simbolisasi sesuatu yang manis; Halloween = sesuatu yang menyeramkan. got it? okay, thank you for reading and supporting! xoxo


End file.
